


Journey into Mystery Drabbles

by darkelf19



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkelf19/pseuds/darkelf19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Journey Into Mystery drabbles. Mostly Loki x Leah. Stories range from rated K to M and may include Fluff!, !Crack, !Dark, Angst and other themes. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milkshake

**. Milkshake .**

She thought it absurd.

Hidden away once more in a filthy cave, another great dirty hole in the ground, while Loki prattled and certain death loomed, she could think of only one thing.

Milkshakes.

She'd had only the one, but she'd liked it and thought it terrible to die having never tasted another. Ridiculous really, since in all her years of existence she'd never once tasted the strange mortal drink. That had been the other Leah.

A Leah that had been Loki's companion and sometimes friend. A Leah that had stolen his milkshake and cared for his hellish puppy. A Leah that had protected him from mortals and demons alike. A Leah who'd share childish banter and secrets with him. A Leah that had died.

She remembered it all in the way one remembers a vivid dream upon waking. Memories of another life, emotions that were not her own, suffocated her, blurring the line between who she once was and who she'd always been.

She felt like a thief living this gift of a stolen life. A thief with a sweet-tooth that even impending death couldn't quench.

Milkshakes.

She decided, if they survived, they would go back to that diner. They would sit in that booth and they would have milkshakes. She would scowl at his teasing, scoff at his colorful stories and safeguard his secrets.

She thought it absurdly wonderful.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post JIM 645. Many years later Kid!Loki finds his way back home.

**. Reunited .**

_"I may be gone for some time."_

Staring into his vibrant green eyes, words spoken millennia ago whisper through her mind like Niflheim mist. Surprise gives way to guarded hope. Tentatively she cups his chin, as she once had for a distressed young boy lost to her long ago.

"Loki?"

He smiles, one not of malicious mischief. An unusual look on the hated god she has parried with many times through the ages.

"Sorry Leah, I guess I was gone slightly longer than expected. Perhaps we should celebrate my return with a milkshake? Your treat of course, you still owe me for the one you stole. That is, if you still have time for your BFF?," he presses hopefully.

Despite herself, the Queen of Hel smiles. Yes, she could certainly spare a moment for an old friend returned.


	3. Hela

**. Hela .**

* * *

She didn't love him.

No, those budding feelings had been strangled in their youth by the cold, sleepless eternity he'd condemned her to.

This wasn't about love.

This was something darker.

She'd sworn to hate him forever. As her fingers traced the lifeless outline of his jaw, a smile bloomed on her lips.

What lasted longer than death?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Journey Into Mystery © Marvel ]


End file.
